Unremembered Ink
by TheOnlyPotato
Summary: Haymitch comes home very late - or very early, in this case - murmuring something about lost bets. When Effie's curiosity peaks her, she reveals a piece of information that makes her absolutely elated. Rated K just to be sure.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch or Effie. I do, however, own a fanfiction account in which I can play with these characters. And also a pair of bright neon orange socks. I own a pair of bright neon orange socks.**

**I noticed during the movies that Haymitch wore a lot of long sleeved shirts and really, the only time his arms were seen was during the first movie on the train ride. That being said, I could be wrong and just not have really paid well enough attention to the movie, but if I am right then here's my theory on why.**

**Unremembered Ink**

Effie watches in disinterest as the Victors gather in the penthouse kitchen. The District 12 penthouse hadn't been bugged since the 52nd Hunger Games, when Haymitch had went on a frenzy to destroy every listening item there. So of course, it was the favorite meeting spot amongst Victors.

They were all playing a very drunken game of truth or dare, so Effie is not surprised when they shuffle out of the penthouse. In fact, she welcomes the silence and uses it to read her book in peace. She only begins to get worried when four in the morning comes and the Victors still have not returned. At least Haymitch should have come back by now. She figures he fell asleep somewhere in one of their apartments, but decides to stay on the couch a little while longer.

Finally, at six in the morning, Haymitch, Chaff and Finnick all stumble angrily into the penthouse, Johanna guffawing like some sort of animal. Effie awakes immediately, rubbing the grog from her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried out of my mind!" Effie chastises. Haymitch murmurs something about a lost bet and shuffles into his room, completely ignoring his outraged escort. Chaff bids everyone a very upset goodnight, but Finnick and Johanna linger around the penthouse a little bit longer, neither wanting to go back to face their own escorts.

"You never answered my question," Effie snaps, at the younger Victors.

"We all bet Johanna she couldn't do a round-off while drunk. What the little fucker forgot to mention was that she took gymnastic classes all the way up until she reaped and that she can, in fact, do a round-off while drunk. So we all had to get tattoos of people we are currently in love with," Finnick replies, shooting an angry glare at his friend.

"Whether they break-up or not, they all have to live with it," Johanna adds, a smile gracing her lips.

"So what did Haymitch get?" Effie asks. Finnick and Johanna both exchange amused glances before Finnick shakes his head, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"It's not ours to tell, Effie. I had to get Annie, if it interests you."

"The victor from the seventieth?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Finnick glances at the time, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'm exhausted. Johanna, you coming?" The female Victor reluctantly agrees and they bid Effie goodnight before taking the elevator back down to their respective apartments. For awhile, Effie doesn't particularly care. But Finnick's grin and the duo's coyness begin to peak her curiosity until – at seven in the morning – she is sneaking into Haymitch's bedroom.

He is passed out on his bed snoring like some sort of Neanderthal, a shattered bottle on the floor from where it probably slipped from his fingers. His breathing is ragged and uneven as he sleeps – it always is, the alcohol couldn't keep all the nightmares at bay – and a little bit of drool falls from the corner of his mouth.

Effie shudders in disgust, but finally spots the patch of white bandage on his inner forearm. Cautiously she steps forward and reaches out to peel back the cloth.

The letters_ f_, _i_ and _e_ are revealed, but that's all she gets before Haymitch snaps awake, his eyes wild and crazed from whatever nightmare he was having. Effie throws herself on the floor before he can spot her and eventually he lies back down to sleep.

Deciding that staying would be too dangerous, Effie sneaks out of his bedroom and closes the door. But she almost squeals with giddiness when she realizes that those letters were the last three letters of her name.

**Short and sweet, this one is. But I enjoyed it thoroughly. I hope you do too.  
><strong>


End file.
